


【mcl】冬梦

by CitoyenneElerriel



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitoyenneElerriel/pseuds/CitoyenneElerriel
Summary: 第一次写的mcl，这边也存个档关于几个梦和回忆的故事
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 2





	【mcl】冬梦

**Author's Note:**

> 翻诗集看到兰波的《冬梦》冒出来的想法，诗的原文也贴在下面，不过写完好像跑题了。写不出这首诗和他们之间的微妙感觉，是我的锅，我知道我很乐色，大家随便看看就好
> 
> 三俗文学，情节编的，忘了他们去德国有没有坐过火车，记得似乎看到是有但传记不在手边。火车上的情况也是编的，本来想查那会的长途火车里面长啥样但查不到，于是参考现在火车硬卧

**冬季,我们钻入玫瑰色**

**带蓝垫的小车厢，**

**心惬意融，角隅里透着温馨**

**像个窝窠栖着无数狂吻的梦香**

**  
**

**你紧闭双目,屏息凝神,**

**不去看那狰狞夜色的漫拥狂漾,**

**那黑色魔怪的飞扬跋扈**

**那云影般狼群啸夜的疯狂。**

**蓦然你感到面颊上被轻轻擦掠…**

**一个小吻仿佛一只蜘蛛在徜徉**

**从你的脖颈爬到颊上。**

**  
**

**你忙垂下头去对我说:"快找到那个小东西!"**

**于是我们一起及时地找到了这头小兽**

**它已阅历了多少风光。**

  


  


约翰第一次醒的时候，他能隐约听见火车轮子碾压过铁轨的声音，像一阵阵遥远又沉重的雷声。车两侧的窗户仅仅开了一条窄缝，一点凉风从缝隙间漏进来，车厢里的双层铁架床几乎是挤在一块，再加上昏黄摇曳的灯光，竟让深秋带有刺骨寒意的夜晚都让人觉得闷热起来。

  


他正奇怪自己为什么会在这个时候醒来。因为他通常都睡得比较沉，并且他刚做了一个梦：梦里母亲茱莉亚在朝他微笑，红发的每一个卷曲都像是温暖的海浪。虽然那只是虚幻的泥沼，但仍算是个好梦。约翰伸手胡乱抹了把头发，尝试把从梦里醒来的失落也拂掉。毕竟他们正准备到德国演出，乐队的一切看上去都在步入正轨，他应当感到高兴与激动的，而不是半夜睡不着觉像个手足无措的小孩一样。

  


为了尽快入睡，约翰又翻了个身，面前的事物从冷硬的墙壁变成旁边的另外一具躯体——想要多省一点钱，他们都是两个人挤一张床，剩下一位跟行李一起。这趟老式长途火车的经历算是糟透了，拥挤嘈杂，满是铁锈味。但小伙子们对这段异国旅程的好奇、对成名的期盼，远远压过了尴尬境遇带来的窘迫，想来这也是一种幸运，这是年轻人的特权。

  


此时挨在他身边的是保罗。他向约翰这边微微侧着身子，半边脸压在枕头里，头发是散乱的，很不服帖地朝不同方向撇着——不得不说这真是个难得的、值得纪念的景象，保罗平常就和其他叛逆的男孩一样，留着让家长一看就得嫌不正经的发型，但也总会认真地梳得整整齐齐。

  


而在约翰翻身移动的一连串动作之间，他也在睡梦中调整了一下睡姿，无意识地往左边贴近了点。因此这张本来空间已经足够小的床显得愈发狭窄，他们可以隔着不厚的衣服感受到对方身上传递而来的体温，脸近到能够数清对方的睫毛，肢体以一种过于亲密的方式触碰到一起。他起初觉得有些不自在，然而他又不是从没跟别人同床睡过，只是在这种情况和时间下气氛焦灼又微妙，羽毛似的挠人。

  


但约翰同时发现这无意间的近距离接触，并不会产生任何不愉快的感觉，反而逐渐令他安心。于是他开始观察熟睡的保罗。保罗曲起一边手臂枕在头底下，嘴唇微张着——那令女孩子都要嫉妒的嘴唇，额发在刚才的挪动中又被蹭得更乱了。他一头黑发是发质很柔软那种，就像是婴儿的头发，他本人也正如婴儿一般安稳地酣睡。这种毫不设防又带着一些稚嫩的表情，使约翰记起来两人面对面坐着讨论写歌的那些下午。他们总是很善于勾出对方脑子里的各种或新奇或大胆的想法，再随意地把这些涂写到纸上，垒成一小堆，旁边的破收音机播放起音乐——在那时，保罗也会露出类似的表情。

  


约翰有种奇怪的、想要窃笑的冲动，为自己是极少数得以看到朋友另一面的人，而感到得意。

  


况且也相当公平。他这样想。保罗是唯一一个正面对他提起过茱莉亚的，在那场该死的意外发生之后。他有相当一段时间在把酒精当水灌，也许是想尝试把自己溺死在里头，对他人不论是出于什么心态的问候和关照恶语相向。天哪，那时候自己可真够恶毒的。

  


可保罗·麦卡特尼不同，这个平时乐观认真，跟他同样骄傲的男孩，也失去了他的母亲。约翰已经不记得，当初他们是何时、是如何谈论这事的，仿佛就在某天，他们坦露了彼此最脆弱的内在。说实话把内在剖出来的过程甚至是结果一点也不舒适，反而让人刺痛，但过后终究是畅快的。

  


约翰一边胡思乱想，一边盯着保罗睡梦中沉静的脸，也跟着放松平静下来。不久后睡意再次光顾到他，睡着前他模糊地意识到自己往右边靠去了，手掌按到另一个人温热的指尖。

  


  


约翰第二次醒来，他依旧待在火车里，但这次是去往英国某个城市进行又一次巡演的路上。这种火车舒适又便捷，穿行在深绿色的田野之间。至于他们究竟要去哪个城市他早记不清了，巡演活动的密集程度活像沙丁鱼罐头内部，记这些对他来说没太大意义。

  


根据发麻的手臂推测，他刚才是趴在卡座的桌子上睡的。他低头看了看手表，接近两点钟。这个时段车厢安静得出奇，不会有争相而至的记者和摄影师，大部分人都处于午后酒饱饭足的困倦当中，四散下去休息了。斜对面的乔治和林戈在玩牌，双方都压低了声音。

  


迅速观察完面前的环境，约翰接下来的反应是去看看保罗在哪儿，很快意识到他就坐在旁边靠窗的座位上，倚着靠背，朝窗户的方向低着头在睡觉。这是一个不太舒服的姿势，对脖颈很不友好。但他显然已经调整过一次睡姿了，原本他和约翰一起趴在桌上，现在脸还带有一点压痕和被墨水沾到的印子——约翰想起来了，他们之前是在写歌的，但两人都被无休止的表演和采访活动折磨得困得要命，睡眠的本能需求大概更迫切些。

  


正当约翰准备离开座位，想找个地方抽烟清醒一下睡得有点发闷的脑袋，却注意到保罗又开始活动，原本向着右边窗户的脑袋往这边转过来，按那个角度再过几秒就会靠上自己的肩膀。约翰将要起身的动作立刻有点僵住了，松开了握着烟盒的左手。他想象着保罗的头发贴过来时，会刺得颈窝发痒的触觉。褐和黑两种颜色的头发，不分彼此地混在一起，就像他们此前无数次枕在对方肩上休息的情景。队友们会开玩笑说，他们现在这发型，从后面看就像两颗油光水滑的栗子。

  


这对于约翰和保罗来讲其实是再自然不过的动作。如今他们满意于脑袋挨在一起的接触，有时更甚于其他远比这亲密的举动。或许是这样容易得到安全感，并且多少带着点互为后盾的意味——他们从没有直说出口，但彼此暗地里都喜欢着这个概念。然而两人每次醒过来，都要抱怨一下另一人的重量压得自己肩膀痛。

  


但今天就在最后一刻，保罗醒了。他抬头眨了好几下眼睛，以适应突如其来的光线，稍微动了动僵硬的身体。他开口说道：“我们睡了多久？”

  


“大概半个小时。”约翰不动声色地耸了耸肩，并未表现出一点异样。尽管他承认一个安宁的时刻被仓促中止实在是很令他遗憾，还有一丝无名的恼火。为了掩饰自己的郁闷，他伸手将领带扯得更开，随随便便地套在衣领上。“其实你多睡一会也无所谓。反正一时半会火车也跑不到目的地去。”让沉默在空气中停留了几秒钟后，约翰带着漫不经心的语气指出。  


保罗的目光迅速地滑过他松垮的领子，然后转向那些写了潦草字迹的纸张。“提议不错，但我们该继续写歌了。”

  


太典型了。约翰在心里悄悄翻了个白眼。接着他记起那个原封不动的烟盒，以及他之前的想法。“你不介意我出去抽根烟吧？”他询问的片刻，保罗已经重新把笔拿起来了，正专注地对着一张纸，浅棕色的眼睛在阳光下混着奇异又漂亮的绿色。这一幕莫名有种安逸的氛围，又让约翰回忆起最开始和保罗共同创作的片段，年纪轻轻却足够大胆，俨然一直把音乐当作一项神圣的事业。

  


而如今早已不是1957年，他们得到了梦寐以求的，同时也日复一日地被卷进更大的世界的漩涡里。所幸的是总有些东西依旧未改变过，至少暂时如此。

听到约翰的话，保罗摇摇头给了一个简短的答复，没来得及抬头。直到好一会过去了，约翰还停留在原地，他才转过来看到对方正盯着自己的脸看，嘴角上扬起一个愉悦的弧度。于是保罗极其疑惑地问道：“有什么好笑的事情吗？”

  


“没什么——只是想在走之前提醒你一下，你脸上有墨水没擦干净，麦卡。”约翰的笑容更明显了。

  


  


约翰·列侬第三次离开安眠的梦乡，这一次他是真正地醒来了，此时正值初冬的黄昏。

  


他独自一人待在洛杉矶公寓的露台上，身边既没有跨国长途列车上吱嘎作响的铁架床，更不会有透过玻璃窗投下的英格兰乡间的阳光。他面对天上逐渐被黑夜吞没的落日红云，城市楼房投下深长的影子，一眼望不到尽头，仿佛要把人包裹进浓稠的黑暗里。

  


一阵风灌进了露台，约翰这才察觉到随意盖在身上的衣服滑落了，深灰色的布料在地上堆成一团。他没去捡起来，而是去找烟。比起醒神，烟现在更加是和酒精、药物一样用来麻痹神经的东西。转头的时候，他感到颈椎的骨节因缺乏支撑的睡姿发出一声细微的响动。

  


数秒钟后烟被点燃，风很快把烟雾吹散到四处。约翰漫无目的地看向远方，梦里所有杂乱的画面涌回脑海。

  


他不禁无奈又讽刺地笑了笑。纵使七十年代初他是多么想抛掉过去，但过去总会像今天这样，在最微小的边角处悄悄溜回生活中——包括那些隐匿在暗处的情感，和未曾挑明过的触动。一如几点火星，隐藏在一层灰烬底下，但那暗红的灰烬仍在隐约地燃烧，并且将会一直燃烧着。

  


  


*最后一句化用了勃朗宁夫人的诗“而在那灰暗的深处，那惨红的灰烬又是怎样在隐约燃烧”

  



End file.
